Call Me
by snap-me
Summary: anytime call me, your eyes wanting me, your sweet lips, call me now, you want me


_**Call Me**_

Pair : U. Naruto X U. Sasuke

Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Warning : Yaoi, night life, OOC, death chara. Don't like, don't read

Summary : anytime call me, your eyes wanting me, your sweet lips, call me now, you want me

Thanks to crazykyootie who translated the lyric into English

* * *

The backside that I see over there

I though it wasn't you for some reason

Why is my heart beating so fast

Why am I going crazy

Then our eyes met

You had a wide smile when you looked at me

My heart feels like it will burst

I feel crazy

Looking into my eyes

You slowly come towards me and say hi

Feeling and touching my body with your eyes

You're asking me for my phone number

Anytime, call me

If you know my heart, call me

Anytime call me call me

Your eyes wanting me, call me

_Call Me by Tae Goon_

* * *

Musik mengalun. Keras. Mendentum. Sama sekali tidak ada yang memperhatikan yang lain selain pasangannya. Lampu berganti warna setiap sepuluh detik, mengharuskan mata terbiasa pada perubahan sekeliling yang cepat dan ekstrim.

Lantai dansa dipenuhi pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berdansa. Atau tepatnya, _menari_. Menari dengan musik yang cepat, menginginkan gerakan aktif yang menggoda. Ada berbagai macam pasangan, hetero maupun sesama jenis.

Tidak ada yang mempedulikan orang lain. Yang ada dalam pikiran mereka hanya menari dan pasangan di depan mereka. Semakin malam, suasana semakin panas.

Di kursi bar, duduk beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu pasangannya. Atau hanya sekedar datang untuk menghilangkan penat. Tampaknya lantai dansa begitu menarik sampai-sampai hampir semua pengunjung ada di sana.

Dan beberapa orang yang ada di kursi bar itu termasuk Uchiha Sasuke. Atau lebih sering dipanggil One Night Stand's King. Ia biasa duduk di sana, memandang siapa yang mungkin bisa diajaknya 'bermain' malam ini. Malam ini, belum ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Yang berdansa hampir semuanya memiliki pasangan, atau 'orang bayaran' yang menari sambil menggoda untuk mengajak 'bermain'. Sasuke mengenal hampir semua 'orang bayaran' itu, meski dia tidak pernah bermain dengan mereka. Tidak, dia tidak bermain dengan sesuatu yang murahan.

* * *

Bosan. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Selama 16 tahun hidupnya, ia selalu merasa bosan. Dan sepertinya, kehidupan malam yang menjadi pelariannya sejak dua tahun lalu ini pun akan membosankan.

Ia baru saja akan bangkit, saat seseorang memesan sebuah gin dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Diperhatikannya orang itu. Rambut pirang berantakan, dengan jeans belel dan kaos putih. Pakaian yang terlalu sederhana mengingat tempat apa ini. Baru saja ia berpikir bahwa pemuda pirang ini aneh, saat ia menoleh. Dan nampaklah sebuah wajah yang begitu.... manis.

Orang itu duduk bersandar pada sandaran kursi, nampak bosan. Sasuke pernah beberapa kali melihatnya, tapi tidak di tempat ini. Dia pernah melihatnya di _gay bar_. Dan biasanya, orang itu selalu tersenyum. Membuat orang lain menarik kesimpulan cepat kalau dia adalah uke yang baik.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tertarik. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Ekspresi yang kontras dengan tipikal wajah manisnya.

"Bosan, eh?" kata Sasuke. Ia tetap duduk di kursinya. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak ditujukan pada pemuda pirang d sebelahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, seolah bicara pada orang lain.

Sepertinya si pemuda pirang menangkap suaranya. "Di sebelah terlalu sepi. Ternyata semuanya pergi ke sini,"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau suka keramaian?" katanya. Kali ini sambil memandang pemuda di sebelahnya. Bartender menyerahkan segelas gin ke atas meja, dan pemuda pirang itu menikmati pesanannya sampai habis.

"Ramai itu menyenangkan," katanya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia berdiri, menuju lantai dansa. Dan diikuti pemuda pirang itu.

Musik semakin keras menghentak, membawa kedua pemuda itu dalam tarian yang semakin menantang.

* * *

Sasuke menyadari ia terbangun di sebuah kamar hotel mewah. Kepalanya sakit, mungkin karena semalam ia mabuk. Ia tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya, setidaknya, ia tidak membiarkan dirinya sampai mabuk. Akan merepotkan kalau ia pergi ke sekoah dengan keadaan mabuk.

Kepalanya terasa berat, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Dilihatnya sebuah kertas di meja samping tempat tidur. Ia mengambil kertas itu, dan mendapati deretan angka tertera di sana. Sebuah nomor telepon. Dan sepertinya dia tahu siapa pemilik nomor itu.

Ia bangkit berdiri, mencari-cari pakaiannya. Tapi yang ditemukannya hanya jaket yang ia pakai semalam. Mungkin pengaruh mabuk, tapi saat melewati cermin ia baru sadar kalau celana dan kaosnya masih lengkap. Sedikit berantakan, tapi itu karena ia gunakan untuk tidur.

"Ternyata semalam aku tidak ketinggalan apapun,"

* * *

Dari secarik kertas itu, Sasuke dan Naruto –pemuda pirang itu- menjadi sering bertemu. Tidak hanya pada malam hari, tapi juga siang hari. Awalnya Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Naruto sudah berusia 20 tahun, 4 tahun lebih tua dibanding dirinya, mengingat wajahnya yang manis.

Sudah dua minggu ini mereka selalu bertemu setiap hari. Dan mengertilah Sasuke, bahwa kali ini ia tidak bisa berkutik. Baru kali ini ia berada di posisi itu. Posisi uke. Biasanya, ia yang menjadi seme. Tapi sepertinya, pemuda berwajah manis itu memiliki sikap yang amat berbeda dengan kepribadiannya.

Dan selama itu pula, Sasuke telah mengetahui beberapa kebiasaan Naruto.

Naruto berbeda, berbeda dari pasangan-pasangan one-night-stand-nya selama ini. Dia menarik, dari sisi manapun Sasuke melihatnya. Semakin Sasuke merasa menemukan sesuatu yang baru dalam diri Naruto, semakin misterius orang itu.

Seakan-akan segala hal dari Naruto menariknya, menggodanya untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh siapa Naruto sebenarnya.

Dua minggu. Waktu yang cukup lama bagi seorang One Night Stand's King untuk bersama seseorang. Bukankah biasanya ia hanya berhubungan sejak malam hingga pagi, dan setelah itu seolah tidak terjadi apapun?

Naruto benar-benar menarik. Itulah pikirannya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, tumbuh perasaan memiliki dalam hatinya.

* * *

Malam itu seperti malam-malam biasanya. Sasuke datang ke sebuah bar yang baru saja dibuka. Ia mengajak Naruto ke sana malam ini. Mereka sudah bersama selama sebulan. Dan bagi mereka, malam tidak akan seru tanpa sex. Jadi, jika semuanya berjalan lancar, nanti malam ia akan tidur dengan Naruto untuk yang ketiga puluh kalinya.

Tapi sejam sudah berlalu dari waktu janjian mereka. Tidak biasanya Naruto terlambat seperti ini. Kalaupun terlambat, ia belum pernah datang telat sampai selama ini. Sasuke menghubungi handphone Naruto, tapi tidak diangkat. 'Mungkin dia sedang di dalam mobil' pikirnya. Ia memutuskan menunggu beberapa menit lagi.

Ia yakin Naruto akan datang.

* * *

Perkiraan Sasuke tidak meleset. Tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi hampir seratus persen benar.

Naruto memang sedang berada di dalam mobil, dan dia sudah berada di parkir bawah tanah bar tempatnya dan Sasuke janjian. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan rok 30 cm dan tanktop ketat menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya sedang duduk di jok sebelahnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Mau bermain-main di mobil?" tanyanya menggoda.

Naruto menyeringai. 'Malam ini akan berbeda'

* * *

Sasuke kesal. Sudah lewat empat jam dari waktu janjian, dan ini sudah jam dua pagi. Bar ini tidak terlalu ramai, jadi sebentar lagi akan tutup. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan datang ke apartemen Naruto. Ia membawa mobil sendiri, jadi ia turun ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Ia baru akan membuka pintu mobilnya, saat ia melihat sebuah Ferari merah. Mobil Naruto. Mobil itu hanya berjarak beberapa mobil darinya. 'Jadi dia datang?'

Sasuke tidak jadi masuk ke mobilnya. Ia berjalan menuju mobil Naruto. Ia berniat mengejutkan si pirang itu, saat ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

Naruto sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita yang tidak ia kenal.

Marah, Sasuke berjalan cepat ke arah mobil itu dan memukul jendelanya. Naruto menghentikan aksinya, dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia tidak terlihat terkejut. Malah tersenyum, senyum yang sama saat ia berada di gay bar.

"Oh, Sasuke. Ada apa?" katanya santai. Ia membuka pintu dan berdiri bersandar pada badan mobilnya, menatap Sasuke dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Bersama wanita sialan itu?!" sembur Sasuke.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Aku hanya bermain-main. Kau tahu, beberapa hari ini aku merasa bosan,"

BUGH!!

Sasuke melepaskan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto.

"Kau brengsek!" teriaknya, lalu pergi dari sana. Naruto mengelap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Dipandangnya Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh.

"Ini saja?" katanya sambil terkekeh. "Membosankan,"

* * *

Sasuke berjalan tergesa-gesa. Dia sedang berada di koridor lantai delapan, menuju lift. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan hanya berganti pakaian yang ada di mobil, langung pergi ke gedung kantor ayahnya ini. Ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Kemarin, saat ia melihat-lihat dokumen ayahnya, ia menemukan bahwa ada beberapa pekerja lepas yang diterima di kantor ayahnya. Itu bukan masalah baginya. Tapi ada sebuah dokumen yang membuat kemarahannya memuncak. Salah satu pekerja lepas yang diterima adalah sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum manis yang memuakkan –baginya-

Uzumaki Naruto.

Sekarang ia sudah berada di depan lift, menunggu lift itu terbuka. Informasi yang didapatnya, Naruto sedang keluar makan siang bersama seorang teman kerjanya. Sasuke berpikir ia bisa menemukan orang itu di kantin kantor di lantai satu, tapi ternyata Dewi Fortuna datang lebih cepat.

Pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan dua sosok laki-laki dalam balutan jas sedang berpelukan mesra, dengan bibir yang saling bertautan.

Sadar pintu lift terbuka, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dengan 'teman kerjanya' itu. Dan ia menyadari ada seorang penonton berdiri di depan lift.

"Oh, hai, Sasuke! Lama tak berjumpa," kata Naruto santai. Sementara seorang laki-laki di sebelahnya tampak salah tingkah, malu dipergoki anak direktur sedang kissing di dalam lift.

"Sepertinya kau menemukan mainan baru, eh?" kata Sasuke. Ia tersenyum, angkuh.

"Tidak juga. Aku masih merasa bosan," kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuhilangkan kebosananmu!" kata Sasuke menyeringai. Laki-laki di sebelah Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi pucat, ketakutan memancar di wajahnya.

**DOR! **

Sasuke menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Meluncurkan timah panas itu tepat ke dahi Naruto.

Laki-laki di sebelah Naruto jatuh berlutut, memandang ngeri ke arah teman kencannya yang terbaring dengan lubang di kepala.

Sasuke berjalan santai ke dalam lift. Ia menekan tombol 1, agar lift itu menuju lantai satu. Pintu lift hampir menutup saat ia keluar dari dalam box lift dan berjalan menjauh.

"Keributan macam apa yang akan terjadi di bawah, ya?" katanya sambil mengelap gagang pistol dengan saputangan, menghilangkan sidik jarinya dan membuang pistol itu ke tempat sampah.

"Kau sudah tidak bosan lagi, 'kan, Naru-chan~"

**FIN**

Silakan ngeflame. Saiia iklas nerimanya kok. Saya tahu fic ini bisa bikin perang pecah. Yah, mau gimana lagi~ godaan ide jahil kayak gini gak bisa saya tolak. Herannya, saya bikin ini nggak nyampe dua jam. Mungkin satu jam, kalau saya nggak pake ngelirik tivi. Hehe~ pagi jam 8 di tahun baru bukannya seneng-seneng malah bikin fic beginian. Hah~ dasar author edan! *ngehina diri ndiri*

Yah, ide fic ini didapet dari MV lagu Call Me punya Tae Goon. Coba aja cari. Bagus kok lagunya~ dancenya lagi~ euh~ gelo bok! Mantab! Ada Jaejoongnya! Yang nembak tuh JJ, lho~ ayo penggemar Boojae, nonton MVnya~


End file.
